


Накануне (The Night Before)

by Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Отабек обнаруживает Юру одного на Рождественской ярмарке накануне Финала Гран-при.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 12





	Накануне (The Night Before)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/gifts), [MT_Yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_Yami/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Night Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8796766) by [MT_Yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MT_Yami/pseuds/MT_Yami). 



> Прошлогодний микроперевод. С праздником!

— Ты разве не должен уже спать?

Юра увидел отражение Отабека в витрине закрытого магазина и пожал плечами.

— Я надеялся застать праздничные огни Рождественской ярмарки. Но даже на ёлке подсветку выключили. Наверное, уже поздно.

— У нас завтра важный день.

Юра, миниатюрный, светловолосый, по-прежнему всматривался в отражение, и выражение его зелёных глаз смягчилось. Взгляд же темных глаз на поверхности стекла остался твёрд.

— Я знаю, как страшно впервые выступать среди взрослых фигуристов, — на пробу заметил Отабек. — В прошлом году я был на твоём месте. — Он отвёл глаза и поднял руку ладонью кверху. — Хм, снег пошёл.

— Про сегодня… Спасибо. — Юра хоть и повернулся к Отабеку лицом, но взгляд не поднимал выше его ботинок.

Отабек улыбнулся краешком губ:

— Для чего ещё нужны друзья? — спросил он и осторожно взял Юру за руку — прикосновение было лёгким, как пёрышко.

Румянец залил Юрино лицо и добрался до кончиков ушей. Запнувшись, Юра пробормотал только: «Б-бека…», — но ладонь не отпустил. И так, рука в руке, они неторопливо пошли к мотоциклу. Снег падал всё сильнее.


End file.
